


Gently at Twilight

by MistoffLikeKristoff



Series: Take a Bite [1]
Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistoffLikeKristoff/pseuds/MistoffLikeKristoff
Summary: The working title for this fic was "I dunno, he a vampire or something" so-- I'm sorry.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap (Cats)
Series: Take a Bite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775245
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Gently at Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses or rationale for this strange thing other than "It was written for love".

They were on the train when hunger hit him.

Mistoffelees shifted from foot to foot, ears flattening against his head. Oh no. He cleared his throat.

Munkustrap was looking out the window at the quickly passing landscape, oblivious-- so he cleared his throat again, with more emphasis. Munk looked up, “are you--,” but the rest of the question trailed off as he met Misto’s eyes. Red and hungry. “Oh shit,” Munk muttered.

“What do I do,” Misto whispered, hoarse. He thought he’d have more time before he needed to feed. The train car was crowded and everyone smelled _delicious_ to him now. His tail wrapped around his leg reflexively. His fingers twitched.

Munk’s eyes darted around the crowd, mentally calculating the time to the next stop. Not good. Any second, Mistoffelees wouldn’t be able to control himself, and that would be… complicated. He bundled Misto into his arms, turning them both towards the door, aiming for an air of casual “oh no, I lost my footing” so as to not draw any attention.

Instinctively, Misto buried his face in Munk’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut, inhaling his scent, feeling the pulse just beneath the skin, drowning out everything else. Breath hissed from between his lips, sharp canines aching to taste.

“Mistoffelees,” Munk’s voice was measured, the illusion of calm. “Mistoffelees, you have to be patient.”

Mistoffelees groaned softly and tried to resist the siren call of just--biting--down. It would be so easy, just take a little taste, take the edge off. He was _so hungry_ , Munk would understand, he always understood. His teeth skimmed over the soft fur at Munk’s collar, tongue darting out to soften the skin. “Please, please Munk, I can’t--”

“There are too many passengers,” Munk whispered, placing a finger over Misto’s lips to shush him. Without hesitation, Misto’s tongue lapped out to pull the finger into his mouth, red eyes hazy and lidded as he sucked. Munk flushed at the contact.

He could be careful. He knew it. Lathing attention over the index finger, he just pricked it a bit with one pointed tooth, just so slightly, enough to let a little bit of blood escape. He sucked greedily as Munk hissed, eyes rolling back as the indescribable pleasure of being tasted, devoured, struck him. Misto loved the flavor of his Munk, loved the tang of desire that infused his blood after that first bite.

Oh, oh but the blood was stopping already, that hadn’t been enough-- he wasn’t nearly satiated. Misto bit down, harder, near the knuckle, needing more, craving it. Munk huffed out a breath, losing his better senses to the electric draw of Misto’s desperate need to feed, but determined to _get them off this train safely_.

A recorded voice announced the impending arrival at some tiny station on the outskirts. Definitely not their stop but today it was a lifeline. Munk pulled his finger from between Misto’s lips, a single blood drop falling between them (Misto whined at the loss), and pushed Misto out the opening doors before he could protest.

Once on the platform, Munk scanned the area, ears piqued. The only other passengers were headed up the stairs towards the street. He grabbed Misto’s hand and dragged him to a bricked alcove where he desperately hoped they’d have a few moments of privacy. No sooner had they rounded the corner than Misto’s teeth were against his neck, hunger driving him beyond reason. Mistoffelees pushed their bodies together, tail curling, needing the contact, needing to taste. Munk tipped his head back, letting Misto inhale his scent, already dosed with pheromones from their contact on the train. “Do it,” Munk hissed into Mistoffelees’ ear.

Mistoffelees was starved and didn’t wait for a second invitation. He bit down aggressively, harder than usual, ravenous, and drank long draws from Munk’s bared neck. Blood spurted faster than he could swallow and dribbled from the corners of his mouth, matting in Munk’s grey fur.

Munk moaned his name, sliding down the wall to the ground, arousal cresting already, the thrill of being prey, and Misto felt drunk with desire. The rich flavor rolled over his tongue, strong, spicy, beloved. A shudder passed between them as Mistoffelees pulled off, gasping, bloodied bites seeping to clot.

A few moments of panting breaths, tails intertwined, a heady mix of arousal and relief. An express train blew through the station, rustling leaves on the platform. Munk opened his eyes to look at Misto, pleased to see sated dark irises gazing back at him.

“We’re going to need better contingency plans for this,” Munkustrap pressed a hand to his neck, wincing slightly.

Mistoffelees blushed and looked down. He knew this wasn't the best way to handle things but also... it wasn't the worst, right?


End file.
